


Pickpocketing: Lesson One (the only one you'll ever get)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Gen, Gosh I'm so conceited, Mirialan Tattoos, Shorter than usual but I honestly love this, This is a better OC than Siu, Trans!Ezra, Trust in the Force, Wow this was gonna be fluffy then it wasn't, oh well, original character death, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A good big sister always teaches her little brother skills for surviving. (Before Rebels)Mando'a title: A mirsh'nyn o'r chakur ( te shi solus gar Kelir ve'ganir )Huttese title: Theiveree bo oh bo ( bu oop  bo uba widd evah bee )





	Pickpocketing: Lesson One (the only one you'll ever get)

**Author's Note:**

> TW for the b-word, death by gun,

"You're gonna teach me how to pick people's pockets?" Ezra asked incredulously.

 

"Yup! It's a good skill to have if you need fast cash for food or medical supplies," The fifteen-year-old Mira grinned, squatting down to meet Ezra's big, shining eyes.

 

"Mira, I don't think-"

 

"Dad, pickpocketing, is, like, the family business! It's in our blood!" Mira laughed, her smile reaching her eyes and crinkling her tattoos around her eyes, turning her head to look at her father. "Pleaaaase? And besides, we can sell off what we steal to put money into the Ezra's Future Puberty Blockers fund."

 

Ephraim was only able to hold the solem stance for a few seconds before he cracked and smiled. "Fine, but listen, son, this is only for when you really, really need money. Never, ever do it just for fun, got it?"

 

"Got it, Dad," Ezra grinned.

 

"Alright, let's go to the market, find some rich Imperials to steal from, best way to learn is by experience!" Mira said cheerfully.

 

"Mira.." her mother interjected.

 

"I'll keep him safe, Mamà, don't worry," the Mirialan said.

 

"Be back by dinner," Mira Sr. said reluctantly.

 

And so, sister and brother walked to the market.

 

"Okay, so first, we gotta act like we're actually shopping. We can go to the fruit counter, get a meluroon, then we act like we're minding our own business. The key is to not be noticed."

 

"Got it," Ezra said, skipping alongside Mira.

 

After purchasing a ripe melorun, Ezra carries it, and Mira walks beside him, and Mira then buys a pound of yogans, which are loaded into a cardboard box that Mira carries.

 

The pair spots a rich woman the Lothilians call _Déyer Miko'a Fulin_ , or Horrible Mule Woman in Basic, or for Loyalists, her name, Countess Minnamo. She's married to an ambassador from Coruscant who's here to 'better the lives of the poor' but really it's just a vacation. The ambassador himself wears simple but expensive clothing, but his wife, a broad-shouldered and husky woman with a fat face and giant butt, wears insane amounts of clothing, made of priceless fabrics, and large wigs. Her gowns are so wide they take up half the street.

 

 Mira grabs her brother by the arm, whispers 'watch and learn' and pulls him over to Minnamo, looking out at the city so she pretends to not see Minnamo until she smacks right into her cleavage.

 

"Oop, I'm so sorry, Ma'am, I'm so sorry, terribly, terribly sorry," Mira says in a petrified voice, her Lothilian accent deepened, staring deep into Minnamo's cleavage as if she's too scared to look her in the eye, while meanwhile she grabs a jewelled blaster from the hidden holster of the countess' dress and hiding it in the box she's carrying.

 

Ezra is watching both the act of thievery and Mira's acting with wide eyes, the six-year-old knowing to play along himself.

 

Mira expects Countess Minnamo to simply be irritated and tell her to move along, that's what Ezra expects, but instead, the Countess' gaze turns cold as she sees her blaster in the box, mostly obscured under the yoga s.

 

"Why, you're a thief, you little bitch! Ah, I should have you execut- No! No, no, I'll execute you myself!" She cries, hand flying into the box, grabbing the blaster, spilling yogans everywhere, making purple splatters on the dirt path.

 

"Run, Ezra," Mira yells frantically, dodging the first shot

 

Ezra, now really, truly petrified, shakes his head with wide eyes.

 

This act distracts Mira long enough for a green blast, a much lighter colour than her skin, to go straight through Mira's chest.

 

Many screams, Mira's pained scream, Ezra's petrified and mentally pained scream, and the outraged yet too scared to interfere screams of the locals.

 

 

Another blast

 

 

Another

 

 

 

**_another._ **

 

 

 

Ezra lost count as he knew it was best to scramble away, he knew that his sister was going to die, yet he hadn't quite registered it yet, because instincts came before thought and he was now huddled in the sewer, as his thoughts caught up.

* * *

 

A broken boy emerges as the sun has nearly disappeared behind the northern hill, leaving twilight in its wake.

 

He finds his sister's broken body by her cold green skin, finds her head covering strewn a couple yards away. He picks up her limp head and puts her hijab back on, to preserve her decency, and he weeps.

 

Later, his parents will arrive, and his father will carry the limp and cold young woman to the plains, and his mother will wash and dress the body, and they will bury her as a broken family as the sun rises, each taking turns shovelling dirt in the grave, and they will tear a piece out of their clothes and then return home as a broken family, and his mother won't even cover her tattoos the following week.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Déyer Miko'a Fulin is made-up Lothilian. I haven't always been a big fan of Lothilian being a language because it's not canonically a language, but then the linguist and writer in me both realised that I could have so much fun with this.
> 
> \- I support the theory that Ezra's mom is a Mirialan, and her genes kicked the crap out of Ephraim's genes in Mira, (and the other way around for Ezra, sans the bright blue eyes) so Mira has green skin and her mother tattooed her with diamonds around her eyes. Mira Sr's skin is human-like enough for her to cover her own tattoos with makeup, but Mira Jr's skin is much too green, and Mira Sr gave the choice of whether to be tattooed or not to her daughter, and she chose to get them. (All the Mira's are confusing)
> 
> \- I personally visualise (can you visualise a sound?) the Lothilian accent as kind of a Rylothian accent, mixed with a southern accent, because add the southerner accent to *anything* and it's either hilarious or really really weird. 
> 
> \- Y'all (oh great after the accent talk my southern accent is here) should expect at least 1 more one-shot before April begins (though not until at least next week because I'll be busy) and then when April begins... I honestly wouldn't expect to post anything unless I mess with one of my drafts and post it, because I won't be writing Rebels fan fiction for Camp Nanowrimo.
> 
> \- Bastard Orphans has an incomplete draft for the third chapter, I'll try and expand it enough to post this month, but no guarantees, I karking love the idea but Rebels and 7 original characters not affiliated with fan fiction have kinda taken over my creative juice for now.
> 
> \- Also seriously why is It's Better To Burn my 2nd most popular fic it karking sucks (I'll edit it at some point, but that's not really a priority right now.... I have way too many writing projects going on don't I.)
> 
> \- #EzraLives


End file.
